Hijos de los dioses
by seil hkah
Summary: un chico de Ordon, con cabellos negros y ojos azules, mostrará... su lado dorado... link... precuela de hyrule necesita un rey, situado en el desastre del sur... el desastre de Ordon disfrútenlo...
1. prologo

Tontos los que pensaban que seil no volvería

Como prometí, aquí inicia la precuela de**hyrule necesita un rey**

**Hijos de los dioses:**

**Prologo: abuelo…cuéntame un cuento**

No sé como viví, solo recuerdo que las casas ardían, de la taberna salían gente intoxicada por el aire. Del cielo caían rocas de fuego derretidas, fue espantoso ver los ríos echos de fuego, el olor a cadaver quemado.

Lo último fue la escena de mi madre entregandome a un zora y le dijo en una lengua que no supe traducir:

''eluin, Promo dein fiul meu, vă rugăm să-l scoate, trăiesc. amintesc prietenia noastră eluin''

''hijo… adios…''

Luego… oscuridad…

''abuelo…'' dijo la voz de un niño

''Eh'' dijo el viejo al abrir los ojos

Estaban en una pequeña salita, junto a la chimenea, el niño estaba junto a esta, mientras el abuelo fumaba con su pipa

'' ¿Qué pasa nieto?'' dijo el abuelo

'' ¿en serio eso te paso?'' dijo el chico

El viejo lo observo con júbilo… los ojos azules del muchacho brillaban como la luz de los astros y su cabello negro era como la oscuridad eterna

''si…, lamentablemente si…''

''no lo puedo creer, aunque a ti te lo creo todo'' dijo el chico lanzándose sobre el hombre

''chiquillo travieso...Jo… tanta energía''

''abuelo… ¿puedes contarme otra historia?''

''si puedo, pero necesito una idea, ¿tienes alguna idea?''

''!Caballeros¡'''

Entonces escucha:

Era un día nublado, ya casi llovía.

Las raciones se acababan, pero el general grito:

''no se desesperen, monten sus caballos, aplastaremos al enemigo…

Sé que la contienda es desigual, pero nunca nos hemos tendido ante el enemigo… y tampoco creo que sea la hora de hacerlo…

No garantizo que vivamos para contar nuestra historia… pero aunque muramos, que nuestra sangre les de la victoria a nuestra gente…

Fue un honor luchar a su lado… no me considero su jefe, sino su igual!

Si este día morimos, moriremos con la frente en alto!

Por la razón o por la fuerza dice nuestro escudo, pero yo les digo:

_Sacrifica naturae, quia bis remunerentur. _

_Pugna pro patria, pro salons recipiantur in Salon _

_Mortuus est pro populo suo: quia vestrum est regnum regnorum _

_Et cum bene de Deo, et in domos patrum suorum_

_Sacrifiquen a los que pueden, porque serán recompensados el doble._

_Luchen por su patria, porque serán recibidos en el salón de los salones_

_Mueran por su gente, porque de ustedes es el reino de reinos_

_Que los dioses los acompañen y los acojan en los salones de sus ancestros_

¡Pelead por su patria! Nayru, Din y Farone estarán en deuda con ustedes…

¡A por la victoria! Que los enemigos caigan en los fuegos inmensos de las tierras del este

¡Por Nayru, Din y Farone!

¡Y por hyrule!''

Así se lanzo contra sus enemigos a caballo.

Los enemigos vieron al ejército de hyrule como verdaderas águilas que devoraron a los ejércitos…

En un momento el general tomo su espada y le arranco la cabeza al líder enemigo, la lanzó y derribo a 5 subordinados enemigos antes de pasar encima de las ramas de un árbol…

''así gano la batalla'' dijo el abuelo mirando al chico que lo observaba con atención'' y creo el football americano''

''¡abuelo!'' dijo el niño

''jeje'' rio el viejo

''le copiaste a tolkien'' dijo el chico

''veo que lees los libros de la biblioteca'' dijo el viejo tomándole una mano para calentarla

''me encanta la biblioteca'' dijo el muchacho

''mañana iremos a la biblioteca a leer juntos, ¿te perece?''

''si'' rio el niño

'' ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?''

''abuelo…''

''jeje'' dijo el abuelo abrazando al muchacho

''mi pequeño… mi pequeño… link''

Link

**Continuará…**

Y luego de un siglo sin escribir… seil ha vuelto

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero es que un noviazgo, una ruptura y además 2 sinfonías compuestas en 2 meses… bueno, es mucho para mi pequeña cabecita adolecente

Le debo enteramente el regreso a los fanfic de**Zilia K** y al apoyo de **BlueTacoLover**

Lamento que el capitulo sea corto, pero… es un prologo

Gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes no soy nada

Pacem populo, peace for the people y paz para la gente

Atte seil hkah


	2. capitulo 1: link

Hola, seguimos con:

**Hijos de los dioses:**

**Capitulo 1: link**

Aun no salía el sol cuando salió el sol cuando los ojos de link se abrieron.

Era un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años de edad, sus ojos azules no eran opacados por sus cabellos negros. Sus manos y cara blanca eran como una perla en plata. Y sus ropajes eran de seda fina.

El chico salió de su pieza vestido y vio a su madre y padre comiendo el desayuno

''hola papi'' dijo el chico

''hola hijo, ven a comer'' dijo el papá moviendo una silla

'' ¿tienes trabajo hoy?'' pregunto el chico

''sí, mucho trabajo…'' dijo el hombre con una cara de angustia.

Link admiraba mucho a su padre, lo veía como un verdadero modelo a seguir, era un héroe a los ojos del muchacho

'' ¿otra vez el alcalde te necesita?'' dijo la madre

''si… no entiendo porque tiene tantos problemas'' dijo el padre

''recuerda que como eres un lord, el siempre te necesitará''

''no soy el rey, no hago milagros''

'' ¿y por qué no le consigues una audiencia con el rey al alcalde, papá?'' dijo el muchacho tomando una rodaja de pan fresco.

El papá lo miro con orgullo a través de sus desgastados ojos

''es muy buena idea link'' dijo el padre

''jeje'' rio el muchacho con orgullo

''podria ser… si'' dijo el padre dirijiendose a su esposa '' le mandaré una carta al rey pidiéndole una audiencia, para que de una vez logremos unas relaciones más diplomáticas con el sur''

'' pero primero preguntale al alcalde su opinion'' dijo su esposa

Papá le guiño el ojo y la besó.

''me tengo que ir'' dijo el

'' que no se te olviden las cartas'' dijo ella

Papá le guiño el ojo, abrió la puerta y salió

La madre lo miro desde la puerta hasta perderlo de vista…

Link admiro a su madre mucho…

Su belleza era enorme, tanto que la gente del pueblo decían que era más hermosa que todas las doncellas del reino.

''link, come y luego vamos a la casa de tu abuelo'' dijo ella cerrando la puerta

''yei'' rio el niño, comiendo. Su madre rio.

Luego, mas menos a las 11 de la mañana, salió madre e hijo a la calle.

El pueblo era hermoso, sus parajes no tenían igual, su lago era hermoso. Aunque no era una ciudad, con caminos pavimentados, comercio, etc.

El pueblo era muy bello, sus calles con baldosas color carmesí y rodeadas por cercado echo de madera de alamo barnizado. En medio del pueblo corria un rio, encima de este el camino seguía por un pequeño puente hecho de madera, al otro lado estaba la casa del abuelo.

Mientras pasaban por ahí se encontraron con varios jóvenes de la ciudad, como cocu, un joven agricultor, con sus amigos talo y malo. También se encontraron con moy practicando esgrima con bono.

Al llegar a la casa del abuelo se escucha un grito desde la colina:

''Estanpida''

Y de pronto, un pitido y oscuridad

**Continuara…**

**:o**

En 30 minutos seguimos :D


End file.
